Акт мужества
by Valeria8
Summary: This story is about Sawyer and Kate. История о Сойере и Кейт.


Для человека без шор нет прекраснее зрелища, чем сознание единства с действительностью,

которое побеждает.

Альбер Камю

Легкий, утренний ветерок приятно охлаждал разгоряченное тело. Сойер рубил дрова. Так ему легче думалось. Он специально пораньше проснулся, чтобы никто его не отвлекал и не лез с очередной просьбой отдать подобру-поздорову то лекарство от головы, то тест на беременность.

А ему было над чем подумать..

С тех пор как они вернулись из плена у Других его любовь к Кейт похоже нашла отклик у этой

независимой и упрямой девчонки.

Они выстаивали свои отношения день за днем по им одним известному сценарию и их чувства были подобно лавине, нахлынувшей на безоружных и уже уставших сопротивляться людей.

Сойер взмахнул топором, и ..раз, полено звонко раскололось и разлетелось на две половинки.

Дровосек довольно улыбнулся. Хоть что-то он умеет делать хорошо.

..Усталость уже давала о себе знать, болела спина,саднили руки,пот струился по лицу и шее, во рту пересохло, но Сойер упрямо продолжал поднимать и опускать топор.

Раз,..и еще,..и еще. Он умел терпеть телесную боль..

Даже когда его пытал этот изувер из Ирака, он сам позволил тому сделать это с собой.

Дело было даже не в принципе-"я не отдам вещи, которые принадлежат мне".Да и не было у него этого

злосчастного инголятора. Неужели они все подумали, что он бы дал молодой девушке умереть?

-Я же не изверг в конце концов!

Просто боль приносила облегчение, подменяла душевные терзания на физические.

Он словно наказывал себя за свое прошлое, за неудовлетворенность жизнью, за ошибки,

которые он совершил, и которые уже не исправить. А сколько ошибок еще ему предстоит наделать?

На какие средства мы с Кейт будем жить когда выберемся с этого острова?-завал он сам себе вопрос.

Не говоря уже о том, если нам вообще копы позволят жить, а не предоставят бесплатные апартаменты

для Кейт на ближайшие лет пять с услугой "все включено" - со злостью подумал Сойер.

У меня даже професии нет. Работа мошенником не в счет.

Внутренний голос подсказывал:

-Сам дурак, надо было раньше думать, что невозможно всю жизнь вот так вот жить.

-Да разве это была жизнь? Так..проживание от одной стычки в баре до другой,

от одной разбитой жизни обманутой им женщины до следующей, и как следствие, от одного донышка рюмки до другого. А разве он виноват,что так обошлась с ним судьба? У него не было отца, которому можно было бы подражать, пойти проторенной дорожкой.

А Кейт, останется ли она с ним в предстоящие трудные времена?

Одно дело - остров, отсюда не сбежишь, не спрячешься, а другое дело жизнь в цивилизации,

которая диктует свои условия. И эти условия порой жестче и страшнее, чем все эти белые медведи

и черные дымки вместе взятые.

Там на большой земле свои проблемы не решишь одним нажатием кнопки..

А вдруг она переметнется к более надежному и обеспеченному плечу?

От этой мысли Соейр даже вздрогнул.

-Все, не могу больше. Надо убрать эти мысли из головы. Сойер со злостью отшвырнул топор.

-Эй вы, слышите, выметайтесь! Хватит, и так тошно. - он почти закричал.

Достал припасенную бутылку с водой, сделал пару глотков. Живительная влага освежала.

-Так, так мистер Поганец, внутренний голос продолжал атаку, -что опять боишься и не знаешь, что делать?

Может хочешь забыть про свою любовь? Так надежней, спокойней.

-Давай, давай, больше никогда уже не почувствуешь радость только от одного прикосновения

к женщине. Уже никогда не ощутишь такой переполняющей нежности идущей от сердца, когда видишь

как она спит, свернувшись комочком и положив голову тебе на грудь.

Не услышишь как она шепчет тебе на ушко всякие нежные словечки, над которыми ты бы раньше посмеялся и отпустил бы какую-нибудь сальную шуточку.

"Держать сердце широко открытым"-вспомнил он вдруг строчки из прочитанной им когда-то давно книги.

-Хм, это наверно больно, подумал он тогда. Теперь он уже не знал, что думать.

После встречи с Кейт его ледяное сердце начало постепенно оттаивать.

Сначала он сопротивлялся и боялся даже самому себе в этом признаться.

Раньше сердце было всегда под контролем, под контролем разума. Он ощущал,как ему казалось, свободу. Внутренний голос не унимался:

-А разве свобода-это бесбашенная жизнь по принципу "иду куда хочу, делаю,что хочу"?

Разве не является свободой позволять себе чувствовать, переживать,даже если потом и постигнет неудача?

Разве не есть свобода - быть свободным от страха за что-либо?

Не от того страха, который помогает нам идти по жизни, который естественно присутствует, а от того состояния, которое сковывает тебя, мешает жить и любить, не боясь трудностей, которые неизбежно возникают, беспокойство перед будущим.

-О боже, сам с собой разговариваю! Я уже схожу с ума! Может в воду что-то подмешали?-усмехнулся он про себя. Чарли вполне мог постараться ради хохмы. Он внимательно осмотрел то, что осталось в бутылке..сделал еще глоток.

Вода была кристально чистой и вкусной, такой какой и положено быть воде добытой на тропическом острове посреди океана,в дали от хлорирующей все подряд цивилизации.

- Хотя что это я, размышлял Сойер, какой осадок может быть от любимого порошка Чарли?

Нет, у меня точно глюки. Пора завязывать с чтением на ночь. Так недолго и к Джеку на прием сдаться.

Представляю себе картинку:Я сижу на кресле, рядом стоит Док со скрещенными на груди руками и спрашивает:

-Что тебя беспокоит?

-Док, у меня происходит смена мировоззрения! Что мне делать?

-Как последнее время обстоит дело с интимной жизнью? с непроницаемым лицом спросит тот по Фрейду.

Вот тут я не выдержав встану и скажу:

- А пошел ты ..в бункер! И уйду в палатку к Кейт!

Чтение для Сойера было не только бегством в воображаемый мир от суровой реальности. В книгах он пытался найти ответы на свои вопросы, нащупать то важное и ценное ради чего собственно они и пишутся. Большинство книг он не дочитывал и до середины. Это были пустые наборы реплик персонажей и каких-то надуманных событий, где главные герои, как правило, выходили победителями ничего толкового не сделав и не сказав.

Авторы просто одаривали хэппи эндом эти пустые фигурки надеясь, что такие книги быстрее раскупят.

-Хоть бы попытались что-то вразумительное донести до читателя-думал он выбрасывая очередную книгу в мусорный бак. Справедливости ради стоит отметить,что не все книги ждала подобная участь.

Попадались и те,которыми он зачитывался взахлеб. В них повествовалось о людях, которые шли путем добра. Они были очень правильные и обязательные. Всегда делали все как надо и получали свою долю счастья. Ему хотелось им подражать, стать лучше,чище. Однако он не видел, не мог прочесть между строк того первоначального импульса, который должен быть зажечь этот свет внутри них.

А может никакого импульса там и не было?

Он искал, читал еще и еще,но так и не мог почувствовать ради чего стоит быть положительным героем в этой жизни.

-Ради долга?-скучно. Ради чьих-то умозрительных интересов?-противно. Просто потому что так нужно?-А кому собственно это нужно?

-Нет, с чтением на ночь точно пора завязывать! Сойер сложил нарубленные им поленья дров в горку.

Поленница вышла довольно значительной.

-Этих хватит на неделю. Надо будет еще найти чем себя занять.

Сойер вышел из джунглей на пляж и подошел к кромке воды.

Одна за другой накатывающие волны приглашали окунуться в прохладную и умиротворенную ранним утром стихию. Сойер еще постоял немного, а потом разбежавшись резко нырнул. Блаженство!..

Мокрый след на песке, еще один, наплававшись вволю, Сойер вышел на пляж.

На берегу он увидел маленькую черепашку, лежавшую на своем панцире и безуспешно пытавшуюся

перевернуться. Тяжелый панцырь, данный природой ей для защиты в этот раз упорно удерживал ее вверх тормашками. Бедолага, подумал Сойер, ну и что ты теперь можешь сделать?

Однако черепашка похоже не собиралась сдаваться, она продолжала упорно шевелить лапками в воздухе, пытаясь раскачаться.

Налетевший легкий порыв ветра подтолкнул живое существо и победительница, наконец обрела под ногами землю. Сойер задумчиво посмотрел вслед удаляющейся черепашке, направившейся по только ей известному пути к своей цели.

_Утро следующего дня._

-Сойер, Сойер, вставай! - Кейт в панике вбежав в палатку начала его тормошить, пытаясь разбудить.

-Давай, просыпайся! Ураган приближается!

Сойер приподнял голову и сонным голосом пробормотал:

-Ураган? Какой ураган, Кудряшка? Тебе приснилось наверно,- и повернулся на другой бок.

-Да нет же,Сойер! Это реальность! - закричала Веснушка и потянула его за руки, пытаясь силой вырвать

сладко посапывающего соню из цепких уз Морфея.

Морфей от такой наглости быстро испарился. Сойер тут же вскочил на ноги, и больно ударившись головой о верхнюю перекладину, поморщился.

-Все таки рай в доме с бассейном и камином лучше рая в шалаше, подумал он с горечью, вспомнив всем известную пословицу.

Он не стал узнавать у Кейт откуда у нее эти сведения о предстоящей опасности.

Во-первых он помнил, что у них тут было достаточно предсказателей. Чего только стоили одни Дезмонд с Локком! Один как-то предсказал молнию, чем спас Чарли,а другой мог с легкостью определить когда пойдет дождь.

А во-вторых ..он стал доверять Кейт.

Выглянув из палатки он увидел ужасающую картину, от которой ему стало не по себе.

Небо было сплошь затянуто тяжелыми свинцовыми облаками и казалось таким низким, что кроны деревьев грозили проткнуть его своими верхушками. Молнии сверкали то тут, то там. Порывистый, шквальный ветер довершал эту живописную картину пригибая молодые деревья почти до земли и с какой-то злобной жестокостью швыряя оставленные без присмотра вещи обитателей пляжа по всему побережью. Люди в спешке носились между палатками, пытаясь собрать свое имущество.

Океан, еще вчера такой спокойный и манящий, сегодня предстал перед всеми в обличье бушующей стихии.

В детстве Сойер всегда боялся молний. Когда еще были живы его родители он ночью просыпаясь от

громовых раскатов прибегал к ним в комнату и прыгал в кровать, зарываясь под одеяло.

Мама успокаивала его и прижимала к себе, а отец по-доброму посмеивался над ним.

Ты же мужчина, говорил он, надо перебороть страх.

Однажды так и случилось. По воскресным дням они ездили на своей машине на ярмарку, где продавалось много всего - и еда, и одежда, и игрушки. Однажды как-то вышло так, что он

там потерялся. Он оглядывался по сторонам и ни в ком не узнавал знакомых силуэтов.

Людей было очень много и занимаемая ярмаркой площадь была огромной. Шансов найти их тут нет, подумал малыш обессилев от безуспешных попыток. Он решил дойти до дома пешком. Всего-то пару километров, подумал он. А если срезать путь и пойти через поле, то и еще меньше.

Он уже прошел половину пути, как небо резко затянулось тучами и полил дождь.

Удар грома заставил его перейти на бег. Он уже жалел, что решился дойти домой сам.

Внезапно яркой вспышкой сверкнула молния. Мальчик остановился и закрыл ладошками лицо. Ему казалось, что так он может спрятаться. Открыв через несколько мгновений глаза, он увидел яркий светящийся шар, который повис в воздухе в паре метров от него. Он издавал ощутимое шуршание и потрескивание, и от него в разные стороны то и дело струились белые хвостики.

Шаровая молния - эта мысль пронзила его мозг, как стрела. От ужаса он присел на корточки и обхватив голову руками закрыл глаза.

Ему показалось, что прошла уже вечность. Он осторожно выглянул из своего укрытия. Опасность по-прежнему была близка. Шар неподвижно застыл в воздухе, не спеша удалиться, но и не приближаясь.

Красивый, - подумал Джеймс. Сверкая, тот переливался всеми цветами радуги.

Ребенок уже не замечал дождя, он широко открытыми глазами смотрел на эту светящуюся диковинку.

Шар похоже начал заигрывать с ним. Он то чуть подлетал к нему, то отдалялся, то скользил из стороны в сторону. Как будто ему было скучно летать одному по полю и он наконец нашел себе друга.

Мальчик, осмелев поднялся на ноги, и сделал шажок по направлению к шару. Тот немного отплыл назад.

Еще шаг - и снова шар отступил.Теперь мальчик сделал шаг назад, шар подплыл ближе.

Забавно! Джеймс весело засмеялся. Такой увлекательной, но опасной игрушки у него раньше никогда не было. Еще несколько минут они продолжали таким образом забавляться, а потом Джеймс помахал шарику рукой. Тот, сделав несколько небольших кругов вокруг ребенка, резко взмыл вверх и совершенно бесшумно испарился.

Родителям он так ничего и не рассказал. Кто бы поверил, что он играл с шаровой молнией!

С тех пор,он перестал прибегать во время грозы по ночам к маме и папе, вызывая не малое у них удивление, особенно у отца.

-Сойер, что же мы теперь будем делать? -тихо, со страхом в голосе прошептала Веснушка.

Сойер еще несколько секунд молча наблюдал за происходящим с серьезным выражением лица, а потом

посмотрел на Кейт и так же тихо, но твердо сказал:

-Будем шевелить лапками.

Кейт удивленно на него посмотрела и уже более бодрым голосом произнесла:

-Я побегу к Клер. Ей наверно надо помочь с ребенком.

Следом за ней вышел и Сойер, направившись к неподалеку расположившемуся под пальмой Джеку,

который занимался сортировкой и укладкой всех лекарств в одну импровизированную на скорую руку аптечку.

-Док, - крикнул он Джеку. Тот прервал свою работу и взглянул на Сойера.

-Чем я могу помочь?, - спросил его Джеймс. Удивлению доктора не было предела. Уж от кого он точно не ожидал услышать подобное, так это от этого мистера "Моя хата с краю".

Однако у него не было времени обдумывать, что побудило Сойера это предложить и он ответил:

-Думаю Локку будут не лишни еще пара рук. Он делает носилки, чтобы мы успели перетащить все вещи с пляжа в бункер. У нас не так уж много времени.

Джеймс кивнул головой в знак согласия и быстрым шагом направился к своей палатке за топором

и припасенным мотком веревки..

Локка он нашел достаточно быстро. Тот держа в руках мачете, быстрыми и ловкими движениями рассекал бамбуковую жердь на несколько частей. Увидев приближающегося Сойера он своим, казалось

насквозь пронзающим душу взглядом, посмотрел на прибывшего. Сойер выдержал это испытание, ощутив, что его мысли похоже с легкостью только что прочитали, причем даже те, которые он сам не мог еще сформулировать.

- Нужно их как следует связать, - Джон указал на лежавшие неподалеку бамбуковые жерди.

-Нам предстоит хорошо потрудиться, чтобы получились крепкие носилки. Вещей предстоит перенести много.

-По всей видимости, народ не так уж легко расстается со своим скарбом? - не удержавшись, съязвил Сойер и подбросив в воздух топор с легкостью поймал его.

- Ну что ж,не оставим в беде страждущих,-добавил он улыбнувшись и принялся за дело.

Через полчаса работа была завершена и на песке лежали добротные носилки, которые могли выдержать

даже Херли,если бы тому пришло в голову на них взобраться.

- Не правда ли приятно делать что-то для других, Джеймс? Джон с хитрецой посмотрел на напарника,

стоявшего рядом с довольным видом и сматывающим остатки веревки в клубок.

Пот струился у него со лба, волосы взмокли, он давно уже скинул все время прилипавшую к телу рубашку и сейчас стоял обдуваемый резкими порывами ветра.

-Терпенье и труд здоровье подорвут - громко сказал Сойер, глядя на спешившего к ним Джека.

-Все уже собрались к переезду. Осталось уложить самые громоздкие вещи на ваши носилки и в путь -

Джек сделал вид, что не заметил издевки Сойера.

..Вскоре вереница людей потянулась через джунгли к их спасительной цели - бункеру.

Вещей и впрямь оказалось не мало. Носилки загрузили настолько, что упади еще сверху на них листик

они бы не выдержали и сломались.Четверке самых сильных мужчин -Джеку,Саиду,Локку и Сойеру досталось эта ответственная задача - донести их со всеми пожитками до пункта назначения.

Путь был не из легких - мало того, что им приходилось буквально пропихивать громоздкие носилки через заросли лиан, так еще не пройдя и половину пути начался ливень. Струйки холодной воды, сначала стекавшие под рубашки и майки пешеходов заставляли людей сначала зябко ежиться, а потом превратили их одежду в мокрое одеяние, которое начало противно липнуть к телу.

Сойер, держа носилки, шел позади Джека и смотрел на Кейт, которая шла рядом между ним и доктором. Девушка тащила на спине огромный рюкзак и, несмотря на непогоду и усталость еще помогала Клер, взяв у той часть вещей. Сойер невольно залюбовался ей. Даже с мокрыми запутанными волосами, которые она собрала в хвостик, с грязными, уже порванными в нескольких местах, джинсами она казалось ему очень красивой. Вдруг она ускорила шаг и оказалась всего на пару шагов ближе к доктору.

Нет, как это называется? Сойер с негодованием сжал ручку носилок. Что ей рядом не идется? – пронеслось у него в голове. Мгновенно вспыхнувший огонек ревности обжег своими лепестками чувствительную душу, отражаясь беснующимся красноватым цветом в глазах. Движения до того плавные превратились в резкие, порывистые.

Он с досадой уставился в спину напарника. И судя по тому, как Джек как-то странно передернул плечами, похоже, что его тяжелый взор материализовался в прожигающий все на своем пути луч.

Вот он - олицетворение женского идеала. Вот кого нетерпеливо ждут неокрепшие сердечки молодых девиц с запудренными от мелодраматичных книжек мозгами. И кого были бы рады видеть в зятьях мамы этих несмышленых девиц. Принц на белом коне.

И не важно, что конь его, скорее всего, ест не овес, а 95-ый бензин и вместо белого плаща этот принц носит белый халат хирурга. Зато он может построить замок, и этот замок определенно не будет песочным. Сойер невесело хмыкнул. Вот кого все любят, в ком все нуждаются. - Продолжал он свою мысленную тираду.

Нуждаются.- Сойер поменял положение рук, которые начали потихоньку затекать, - а ведь и впрямь, похоже, просто нуждаются, а любят ли?

Случайно брошенный взгляд под ноги Кейт мгновенно стер с лица маску презрения и сарказма, обнажив чувство неподдельного страха за ее жизнь.

-Кейт, замри!!! - внезапный крик Сойера, даже на фоне шума ливня и ветра прозвучал оглушающе. Все с удивленными лицами повернулись к нему.

-Смотрите! - Он указал рукой ей под ноги и медленно, словно в трансе, опустил носилки.

Продираясь сквозь джунгли, девушка не заметила тонкой низко натянутой проволоки, спрятанной в густой траве, и сейчас ботинок Кейт придавил ее к земле.

-Это ловушка! - голос Сойера предательски дрожал.

Девушку обступили соплеменники и испуганно смотрели на эту ниточку смерти.

-Только не двигайся! - скомандовал Джек и быстро сбросив свой рюкзак подошел к Кейт вплотную.

Он очень аккуратно раздвинул руками траву вокруг ноги.

Где заканчивалась леска видно не было, похоже она была довольно длинной.

-Все будет хорошо. Джек положил руку на плечо Кейт и проникновенно заглянул ей в глаза.

-Мы вытащим тебя.

Кейт молча кивнула и сглотнув подступивший к горлу комок страха быстро взглянула на Сойера.

Тот не смотря ей в глаза обратился к доктору:

-Джек, я займу ее место,-уверенно сказал он.-Я постараюсь отпрыгнуть как можно дальше.

Это наш единственный шанс спасти ее.

Голос Сойера выражал такую решимость, что хотя Джек и произнес:

"-Нет, Сойер. Извини, но я не могу это тебе позволить",он понимал, что это всего лишь условность

и что этот новоявленный защитник и слушать его не станет."Всегда делает все по своему"-со злостью

и одновременно с завистью подумал он.

-Ты не понимаешь! Именно я должен это сделать. Сойер подошел к Джеку поближе.

Я не прощу себя, если что-то с ней случится - последнюю фразу он произнес так тихо, чтобы только доктор мог это услышать.

Джек словно впал в оцепенение - он смотрел на Джеймса и не узнавал в этой стоящей сейчас перед ним личности того человека, который постоянно носил маску отчужденности и злого скептицизма, того кого раньше волновала только своя безопасность и кому, как казалось доку, было глубоко плевать на всех остальных.

Неужели я мог так ошибаться?

-Хорошо, Джек наконец вырвался из тумана задумчивости и быстро взглянул на Кейт.

-Только будь предельно аккуратен. Хватит уже приносить жертвы этому острову.

-Всем отойти! Он отвел остальных на безопасное расстояние.

Сойер приблизился к своей Веснушке.

-Всегда думал - как это:быть на твоем месте? Вот сейчас и узнаю-пошутил он и улыбнулся.

-Сойер, обещай мне, что ты не ..голос девушки от волнения прерывался.

-Все будет в порядке, перебил ее Сойер.-Ведь ты веришь мне? Он взял ее за руку и ступил ногой

на проволоку рядом с ней.Кейт сделала небольшой шаг в сторону.

-В безопасности!-промелькнуло у него в голове.

Кейт вдруг протянула руку к своей шее и на ее ладошке появилась цепочка с маленьким серебряным крестиком.

Она одела ее на удивленного Сойера.

-Не думал, что ты ..

-Пусть он поможет тебе. Кейт прикрыла рот Сойера ладонью и прошептала ему тихонько на ухо:

-Ради меня, пожалуйста, будь осторожен. Ты мне нужен..,она сделала небольшую паузу,- живым,

продолжила она и поцеловала его в губы.

Поцелуй, так неожиданно обжегший губы Сойера, даже после того как Кейт отошла

к остальным, продолжал согревать своего счастливого обладателя.

Как же не хочется умир..нет,даже думать об этом не буду. Теперь я уже не хочу этого.-Сойер на мгновенье закрыл глаза.

Все закончится благополучно. Я же обещал ей. Нужно только собрать волю в кулак и прыгнуть.

Я должен быть сильным. Он посмотрел на соплеменников, которые с достаточно приличного расстояния наблюдали за ним, не скрывая тревоги в глазах и страха. Непрекращающийся ливень смешался со слезинками Кейт и освободил ее от необходимости прятать лицо от всех, от Джека.

Я должна быть сильной. Он обещал мне. Все закончится благополучно. Иначе..нет, об этом лучше не думать.

Девушка не спускала глаз с фигуры человека, одиноко стоявшего на тоненькой ниточке между жизнью

и смертью. Живем вместе, умираем по одиночке-как-то сказал он ей. Ей так не хотелось, чтобы сейчас

вот так вот подтвердились его слова.

На счет три-сказал сам себе Сойер.

Раз.

Два.

Ему показалось, что прошла уже вечность с тех пор как он начал отсчет.

Три! Прыжок в сторону, удар,звон в ушах, темно.

Он действительно отпрыгнул достаточно далеко. Огромная решетка, утыканная острыми как иглы деревянными кольями как молния пронеслась над его головой не поцарапав его, но своей массивной рамой сильно ударила по затылку. Он лежал в траве и не шевелился.

-Сойер! Кейт подбежала к нему первой. Упав рядом с ним на колени она осторожно перевернула

его на спину.

-Сойер, ответь мне!- отбросив со лба светлые непослушные волосы, она в приступе паники стала хлестать его по щекам.

-Ты же обещал мне!

Практически в ту же секунду, оказавшийся рядом Джек, оттащил упиравшуюся Кейт от лежавшего

в мокрой траве тела.

-Подожди. Ты мне мешаешь! Он склонился над Сойером и прислушился к его дыханию.

На автомате провел стандартные в таких ситуациях манипуляции по проверке пульса, осмотрел его голову, приподнял опущенные веки.

-Ух, все в порядке. Он просто оглушен.Дыхание в норме - скороговоркой выпалил он и запнулся увидев

какой радостью вспыхнули глаза девушки, сидящей сейчас на мокрой траве и с нежностью смотрящей

на пострадавшего.

-Ему просто нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя. - Закончил он и поднялся, отряхиваясь.

Кейт снова прильнула к своему спасителю и обвив его голову руками стала что-то тихо шептать ему.

Пару минут спустя он приоткрыл глаза.

Голова шумела, во рту пересохло, глазам было больно смотреть. Он увидел склонившееся над ним

лицо.

-Вот видишь, я держу обещания-произнес он и слабо улыбнулся.

Медленно поднявшись с земли он отряхнулся. Немного покачиваясь подошел к носилкам и взялся за ручку.

-Да ты что, друг, совсем мозги отбил? - Херли легонько, ему так показалось, оттолкнул Сойера в сторону от чего тот едва не упал.

-Теперь моя очередь нести. Херли взялся за ручку, и подождав когда остальные тоже займут свои

боевые позиции с легкостью поднял их.

Отряд продолжил свой путь, а Сойер поддерживаемый с одной стороны Кейт, а с другой Чарли, медленно пошел вслед за ними. Ливень и не думал прекращаться..

_Два дня спустя. _

Ураган по-прежнему буйствовал удерживая наших героев в бункере, ставшем для них настоящим спасением от не на шутку разбушевавшейся стихии.

Чтобы скоротать время в вынужденном заключении одни играли в шахматы, другие резались в карты,

кто-то даже играл в монополию. Однако, понемногу люди уже начали скучать по теплому солнцу,

голубому небу и безбрежному океану.

В одной из комнат Кейт в одиночестве сидела за столом и делала оригами из бумаги.

Этому научила ее Сун. У нее выходил то маленький кораблик, то какая-то птичка, то диковинный

цветок.

-Веснушка это тебе, вошедший Сойер подошел к Кейт, держа в руках банку с маленькой желтой рыбкой.

-С днем рождения!

-Ой, какая хорошенькая! Кейт осторожно взяла в руки импровизированный аквариум и засмотрелась на рыбку.

-Но, Сойер, девушка смешно сморщила нос,- день рождения у меня уже давно прошел. Он был еще там, на большой земле.

-Да, но я то не мог тогда тебя поздравить. Так что считай это запоздалым подарком. Сойер улыбнулся

и застенчиво спрятал руки в карманы своих джинсов.

-Это же золотая рыбка!-Похоже Кейт понравился подарок. Она затаив дыхание смотрела на банку.

-Да, и она выполняет желания.

-Любые? Кейт посмотрела на Сойера и загадочно улыбнулась.

Он наклонился к Кейт и прошептал ей глядя в глаза:

-Только самые заветные!

-Девушка хитро прищурилась и перевела взгляд на рыбку.

Несколько мгновений она молча смотрела на маленькое живое существо, а потом тихо произнесла:

-Загадала.

В это мгновенье в дверь не постучавшись вошел Херли, и увидев в руках Кейт банку с рыбкой

выпалил:

-Ух ты! Откуда это у вас?

-Веснушка, Сойер с шутливо-серьезным выражением лица посмотрел на Кейт, как ты могла?

Они оба рассмеялись.

Херли к тому времени уже забравший банку у Кейт с интересом рассматривал рыбку.

-Она золотая и выполняет желания, Херли - открыла секрет Кейт.

Толстяк вожделенно возвел глаза к потолку жадно держа банку в руках.

-Нет, нет! У меня нет столько орахисового масла! -воскрикнул Сойер и безуспешно

попытался отобрать у него банку. Троица дружно захохотала.

В течении дня уже все вокруг знали о необычном подарке и не переставали недоумевать-

как Сойеру удалось выловить это маленькое чудо? Снаружи попрежнему бушевала стихия и никто

даже не осмеливался выходить из укрытия.

..Поздно вечером дождавшись когда никого не будет в комнате, мужчина проскользнул в дверь и не включая свет подошел к рыбке, стоявшей на столе и освещаемой маленькой настольной лампой.

Он заворожено смотрел на банку.

-Ну что, док, загадал желание? Как из-под земли возникнувший Сойер заставил доктора

от неожиданности вздрогнуть и отпрянуть от стола.

-Как думаешь, каковы шансы на исполнение? Джек пристально посмотрел на Сойера.

-Я подарил эту рыбку Кейт, так что тебе лучше у нее и спросить. Ответил тот не отводя от него своего взгляда.

Мужчины еще какое-то время молча постояли у волшебного подарка. Каждый думал о самом сокровенном.

-Уже поздно, пора спать. Завтра предстоит тяжелый день. Джек первый очнулся от завораживающей

своим танцем рыбки.

-Да, иди. Я тут еще немного поколдую, ответил Сойер не переставая смотреть на маленькую волшебницу.

Джек не спеша подошел к двери и оглянулся. Сойер продолжал стоять, засунув руки глубоко в карманы

и немного склонившись над банкой.

Джек резко открыл дверь и быстро вышел, хлопнув ею за собой.

Оставшийся в комнате мужчина даже не оглянулся..

На третий день ураган стих, и островитяне дружной вереницей потянулись обратно на пляж.

-Сойер, прими к сведению, что из-за шторма по острову будет разбросано много вещей.

Еще есть время их себе присвоить-шедший во главе отряда Джек ухмыльнулся.

-Спасибо за заботу, Док.Если я отыщу твои любимые мужские журналы, то я сразу отдам их. Тебе нужнее. Сойер скорчил сочувственную мину.-Так что прими это сведению, парировал

он, сделав ударение на последних словах.

Казалось Джек его сейчас испепелит взглядом, и если бы Кейт не отвлекла их внимание, указав на открывшийся с холма вид на их пляжный лагерь, то на месте Сойера осталось бы кучка пепла.

Удручающая картина заставила всех замолчать и даже Аарон, которого Чарли нес на руках, перестал хныкать.

Ураганный ветер истерзал все их незамысловатые постройки. По пляжу валялись смешанные с песком и

илом оставленные вещи. Остатки их самолета были превращены в плотный компактный сверток стальных перегородок, и канатов, разорванных и изогнутых самым фантастическим образом.

Лишь выглянувшее после трех дней внепланового отпуска солнце как-то смягчало этот пейзаж,

согревая души людей надеждой, что все можно поправить.

..День пролетел незаметно, как впрочем и любой другой, когда работы не видно конца и ты не

успев оглянуться, понимаешь, что еще один день был прожит. Усталость. Она может быть разной.

Если в мыслях крутится "О Боже, когда же это все закончится?",то, может, настала пора что-то менять в своей жизни?

А если ты говоришь себе - "Здорово я сегодня потрудился!" и чувствуешь удовлетворение от работы?

Плоды твоих трудов могут быть и не видны явно, но ты наслаждаешься процессом и это тоже важно.

Рим не за один день был построен!

Как ощущали себя большинство островитян не известно. Однако судя по счастливым лицам отдельных

личностей они не собирались вычеркивать этот день из своей жизни.

Да, он выдался тяжелый. Да,им стоило не мало попотеть, чтобы хоть как-то привести в порядок

их временную обитель. Да, много было споров и пререканий, как и что в первую очередь сделать и кому бы пойти подальше со своими советами. Но этот день все-таки был! И, несмотря на внешнюю сутолоку в нем были и те маленькие радости, которые делают человека счастливым в самом простом понимании этого слова.

Джин помогая Сун взрыхлить землю для ее садика. Расчищая участок от мусора он отыскал маленький красивый цветочек и вплел его в волосы своей красавицы.

Пока Чарли чинил кроватку для малыша, Клер насобирала фруктов с поваленных от урагана деревьев

и они устроили маленький пикничок прямо у отремонтированной кроватки, в которой улыбался спящий

маленький Аарон.

Солнце мягким вечерним светом озаряло бескрайнюю поверхность успокоившегося океана.

Сойер медленно брел вдоль берега, собирая разбросанные ураганом останки построек.

У самой кромки воды покачивался на волнах небольшой черный чемоданчик. Вытащив на берег Сойер

его внимательно осмотрел. По всей видимости чемоданчик был довольно старым. Его потресковшаяся кожа говорила о солидном возрасте.

-Сколько же ты плавал, друг? Обратился он к своей находке.

-А ты брат с секретом! -Чемоданчик весело посверкивал кодовым замком из 10-ти цифр.

Сойер установил единички и попытался его открыть. Неудача. Он немного поразмыслил и набрал десять восьмерок,но чемоданчик опять не поддался.

-Что за упрямец!-воскликнул Сойер и уселся поудобней на песок. Взгромоздив его к себе на колени

он принялся методично перебирать различные комбинации цифр. Через какое-то время отведя взгляд от неподдающегося замочка Сойер заметил вдалеке Херли, который прогуливался по берегу океана

и собирал молюссков.

Несколько мгновений спустя пальцы Сойера как-то само собой набрали шифр:

4815162342.

Щелк!

-Есть! Сойер нетерпеливо откинул крышку чемодана. Внутри него лежала книга в твердой обложке

синего цвета со стертым от древности названием.

-И это все? - раздосадованно протянул он и взял книгу в руки.

-Тяжелая.

Второй абзац сверху-загадал Сойер и открыл страницу наугад.

_"Мужество, одно мужество и бесстрашие раскрывают всего человека, все его силы и таланты. Старайся найти в себе свободное, не отягченное мусором личных неудач и скорби восприятие Жизни. _

_Никакая скорбь не может сковать той абсолютно независимой сути, что живет в сердце человека. _

_Будьте смелы. Не останавливайтесь в пути, чтобы оплакивать неверные шаги прошлого. Каждая такая остановка кладет на ваше настоящее разъедающий пластырь. Учатся на своих ошибках только _

_те, кто вырастает духом, поняв свое вчерашнее убожество. _

_Тот, кто окреп сегодня, потому что увидел в своем вчерашнем недоразумении или ссоре с людьми собственную ошибку и решился более ее не повторять, тот сегодня вырос на вершок во всех _

_своих делах и встречах. Кто же залил слезами, жалобой, унылостью свою вчерашнюю неудачу, тот сегодня разделил судьбу мусорного растения, которое обошло широким кругом даже голодное животное._

_Есть только одна непобедимая сила в жизни, и эта сила — Радость. Каждый раз, когда вам что-то не удается, когда вы хотите победить все препятствия и добиться результатов, побеждайте любя и радуясь. Каждая ваша улыбка ускорит вашу победу и развернет в вас силы. _

_Каждая ваша слеза и слова уныния скомкают то, чего вы уже достигли в своих способностях, и отодвинут вашу победу далеко от вас. _

_Не тот день считай счастливым, который тебе что-то принес приятное, а тот, когда ты отдал людям свет сердца. Вглядывайся во всех встречаемых. _

_Если ты встретил человека и не сумел подать ему утешающего слова — ты потерял момент счастья в жизни._

_Не набирай на свои плечи долгов и обязанностей, которые на тебя никто не взваливал. Иди радостно. Просыпаясь утром, благословляй свой новый расцветающий день и обещай себе принять до конца все, _

_что в нем к тебе придет. Творчество сердца человека — в его простом дне. _

_Оно в том и заключается, чтобы принять все обстоятельства своего дня как неизбежные, единственно свои и их очистить любовью, милосердием, пощадой. _

_Но это не значит согнуть спину и позволить злу кататься на тебе. _

_Это значит, и бороться, и учиться владеть собой, и падать, и снова вставать, и овладевать препятствиями, и побеждать их. Быть может, внешне не всегда удается их побеждать. Но внутренне их надо победить любя."_

Прочтенное потрясло его. Как будто кто-то свыше решил помочь ему и указал путь к действию.

Он закрыл книгу, подержал ее немного в руках, как будто хотел еще через пальцы

впитать эти драгоценные крупицы знаний в свое сердце. А потом не выдержав снова открыл теперь уже

на первой странице и погрузился в чтение. Он так и сидел на берегу океана время от времени

шурша листами и не замечая уже почти совсем спустившихся сумерек.

-Сойер, все в порядке? - голос неслышно подошедшей Кейт вернул Сойера к действительности.

Она встревожено смотрела ему в глаза, не узнавая его какого-то нового выражения лица.

Казалось, она изучила своего любимого достаточно, чтобы сразу определять, что сейчас на уме у

этого человека.

Широкая обезоруживающая улыбка и загадочный вид означали приглашение к ..,ну ... приглашение.

Сдвинутые брови и хмурое лицо – значит опять что-то напомнило Сойеру о его прошлом или кто-то опять перешел дозволенную границу.

Хитрое лисье прищуривание глаз говорило о том, что задумано что-то интересное, и он сам доволен своей изобретательностью. Но это,подсмотренное ею сейчас случайно выражение лица было чем-то новым для Кейт.

Чем-то, что ее крайне удивило, но вместе с тем и заинтересовало. Нет,она уже видела этот

устремленный вглубь себя взгляд, но раньше он означал, что его обладатель отгородился

от этого мира и спрятался в свою ракушку. Тоска и безысходность читались в таком взгляде, от которого у Кейт не раз пробегали мурашки по телу.

Теперь же его глаза светились рождавшейся откуда-то изнутри уверенностью от чего-то, что

только открылось ему, но пока еще не известно ей, взгляд излучал человеческое тепло.

Сойер нежно взял ее ладошку в свою руку и притянул Кейт к себе.

-Все в порядке,родная-произнес он и внимательно заглянул ей в глаза.

'Родная'-это слово само как-то слетело с его уст, он даже не успел осмыслить это перед тем как произнести.

Похоже, что это говорил уже не он, а его настежь распахнутое в мир сердце..

P.S. Ночью двое в палатке не спали. Он нежно обнимал ее одной рукой, а другой держал книгу

синего цвета без названия и читал вслух.

Она с включенным фонариком, склонив голову ему на плечо, внимательно его слушала, наслаждаясь таким новым для нее чувством тихой радости. Ей никуда не хотелось больше бежать.

Она была готова целую вечность сидеть рядом с ним обнявшись, и растворяясь в исходившем от него

спокойствии и уверенности излучать в ответ любовь.

Фонарик освещал книгу мягким ровным светом и в кромешной темноте предстоящих опасностей и

препятствий их палатка ярким маячком светила в ночи.

"Сердце доброго — кратер любви, и маслом ему служит радость."


End file.
